


Beautiful Distraction

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Distractions, M/M, Quartermaster, Skyhold, drinking wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: This morning Robert Morris was the Quartermaster.  This evening he's got a new title and a new job, and he can't afford any distractions: even ones as beautiful as Dorian.





	Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mille_libri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mille_libri/gifts).



> As many of you know I love Dorian, and I also love the stories of Mille_Libri. Her work is fantastic: rich, well plotted, and the characters are well done. She has graciously given me permission to write this work, showcasing her Robert Morris and Dorian at the end of "The Heart of a Dragon," Her Bull-Trevelyan romance. As a result this is a bit of a spoiler for the end of that story, but I just loved the idea of these two so much I needed to write it.

Dorian's room faced northwest, as if that tiny little balcony could afford him the idea of a glimpse of Tevinter over the horizon. Robert Morris had been up here a fair few times during sunset, leaning on the railing with Dorian's arms around him and Dorian's voice in his ear, telling him stories of his homeland as the setting sun turned the horizon into a line of liquid gold along the mountains.

The celebration was still going on below. Robert knew just how many barrels of ale and casks of wine had been ordered, because he'd sent out the orders and then cataloged them as they came in. He'd taken Ambassador Montilyet's many scrawled lists and turned them into organized manifests and kept the accounts in order. He knew as much of what had gone into planning this party, and maybe more, than anyone else.

The bottle of wine he carried now, though, that hadn't been on any supply manifest, and it wasn't going to be served on any menu. And it had been his own coin, not that of the Inquisition, that had funded it.

He knocked once on the door, but Dorian didn't answer. Robert tried the door and it was unlocked. His heart skipped a beat. Had Dorian been waiting for him? Or perhaps he'd already left? Robert nudged the door open with his shoulder. "Dori?" he called.

"Out here, dear," Dorian called back. Robert entered the small, tidy room that he knew so well, so different from his sparse but clean quarters over his office. Dorian surrounded himself with rich color and texture, with warmth and light. Robert stared out the open door to where Dorian stood on the balcony, gazing out over the mountains.

Robert took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He headed out onto the balcony, bottle of wine and pair of glasses still in his hands. He stood next to Dorian, watching the sun edge the clouds with orange and pink, and the golden light illuminate Dorian and his profile. Maker, but the man was beautiful, especially in this light.

They stood in silence; Robert was nearly afraid to move, lest he shatter the moment. "How long have you known?" Dorian asked at last, eyes still fixed on the mountains.

"A few days. Dori, I would have told you but-"

He did smile then, a small sad quirk of his full lips that made Robert's ears burn. "She swore you to secrecy, I know. She and I spoke earlier today." Finally he glanced over at Robert. "Far be it from me to question the orders of the Inquisitor."

Robert sighed and finally let his shoulders slump. "I brought wine. Only the best. Can we go inside?" Dorian nodded and they headed back into his room. Dorian lit the lamps with casual flicks of his wrist and fingertips before settling down in the leather chair. Robert set the wine and glasses down and poured before taking a seat at the writing desk. There was hardly anywhere to set his own wine down; Dorian had books stacked on the sides, and parchments and quills all over the surface of the desk. Well. At least it didn't look like he was angling to make a quick getaway.

"To the Inquisitor," Dorian said, holding his glass up, before drinking.

Robert's ears burned. "I _wanted_ to tell you, Dori. I really did. And now, well, I suppose I wanted to talk things out and see where we go from here."

Dorian twirled his glass between his elegant fingers. "You'll move out of your charming loft and into the master suite in the tower. I'll remain between here and the library."

"You'll be staying then." Robert let out his breath and finally took a sip of wine.

"For a little while at least," Dorian said. "I always did plan to stay on a bit after Corypheus's defeat. I've become fond of Skyhold. And the company," he added with a warmer smile for Robert.

"But you still plan to return to Tevinter." Dorian's silence confirmed it. "Even if I hadn't taken this on?"

"We can't play the what-if game, love," Dorian told him. He finished his wine, set his glass down, and got up. He held out his hand and Robert took it. Dorian's hands were always warm, always soft. They sat on the edge of Dorian's bed. Dorian leaned in, nuzzling Robert's ear, his lips brushing over his neck. Robert closed his eyes. "If I stay now I'll only be a distraction."

"It's going to be a big job. I may need distractions." Robert turned his head and kissed Dorian, savoring the taste of wine on his lips and tongue. He rested his hand on Dorian's thigh and squeezed lightly.

Dorian would have normally pushed him down and ended the conversation right there. But now he pulled away and rested his hand on Robert's. "That's just the problem, Robert." He stared at their hands. "The Inquisition… it's alive. It's a living, breathing creature that must be tended to. You can't have distractions, even ones as beautiful as myself, while you learn what this creature is and how to tame it to your command."

Robert knew only too well how vast a creature the Inquisition was. He'd kept it moving, processing shipments, requests, and requisitions. It was one of the reasons Ren had asked him to take over for her. His vast connections to many noble houses didn't hurt either. He had the support of Ren's-no, now his advisors, and formidable advisors they were at that. But he didn't have a friend, someone he could confide in, someone to tell him everything would work out. He didn't have Dorian. "We can make this work," he said and drained his glass, hoping the wine would give him the confidence he was lacking. "You're not a distraction, you're… you're Dorian," he finished.

"It's alright, Robert." Dorian returned to his chair. He didn't pour more wine, which was uncharacteristic. Robert remembered summer evenings on the ramparts where they'd been able to drain a bottle apiece. "We never said this would last forever."

"That's true," Robert conceded. His stomach twisted. They never had really defined what they had, and now that he realized it, he kind of wished they had.

"I've been a port in a storm before," Dorian said quietly.

"Is that all you think you're good for?" Robert asked him. He wanted to get up, to go to Dorian, but there was a canyon between them that he wasn't sure how to bridge. "Dori, you've been amazing and I- I care for you."

"And I for you. But most of Thedas doesn't care for Tevinter."

"But you're nothing like- like the Venatori."

"Thank the Maker." Dorian smiled, but it disappeared after only a moment. "Much as I'd love to stay by your side, I don't know that it's wise."

"You've been nothing but loyal to the Inquisition, Dori. You've stood by us even when we fought your countrymen. That should count for something!"

"To most of the Inquisition, it does. To the world at large a lifetime of good deeds can't negate the fact that I am Imperium born and bred." Dorian looked sadder than Robert had ever seen him before, even after having met up with his father that one time. "I may not distract you, but I will distract their attentions _from_ you. I'll not undermine you like that."

Robert wanted to say something, anything, to the contrary, but he knew Dorian was right. He remembered the opposition Ren had faced in her relationship with the Iron Bull. Dorian wasn't a Qunari, but being from Tevinter made a public relationship between them just as off-limits.

He stood. "You're welcome to stay with the Inquisition as long as you'd like," he said at last. "Your talents are an asset that I'll appreciate having around." He stuck out his hand.

Dorian rose as well. "We can't end on that note," he said, setting down his wineglass and pulling Robert close to him. Robert inhaled sharply. He longed to wrap his arms around Dorian, but the word 'end' had made him go cold and stiff. Dorian leaned in; Robert's eyes closed. Dorian planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and then pulled away. "You can leave the wine, if it's all the same?" Dorian asked.

Robert nodded. "Enjoy. Good night, Dorian." He left Dorian's room and stood out in the dim hallway for a moment to gather his composure. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly, smoothing out his clothes and compartmentalizing everything in his mind. Talk things out with Dorian? Check. Just one more item on the list. Next he had to go pack his belongings and see to naming a new quartermaster. He had several ideas, based on Scout Harding's recommendations from the field. Then he would need to appoint a new spymaster… And then…

He had plenty to do. Dorian was right: Robert didn't need any distractions right now, no matter how beautiful.


End file.
